Blue Flame
by Lost Shining Ghosts
Summary: Coon and Friends reform after a new superhero emerges from the darkness, along with villainous threats directed at their tiny town… slash, though mainly creek, will also include bunny, style, dip, gregstophe later.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Flame

Summary: Coon and Friends reform after a new superhero emerges from the darkness, along with villainous threats directed at their tiny town… aslash, though mainly creek.

A/N: Well, this is merely an idea at the moment. Intrigued I was by a picture and the last few episodes of south park season 14! Yeah, warning right now, don't read if you don't enjoy Shounen-Ai or Yaoi… Just saying.

~!~!~!~!~

Stan yawned tiredly in algebra class; it was probably the only class he could never get through without falling asleep. As an added boredom bonus, neither Kenny nor Kyle was in this class; even fatass wasn't in this class to swear at the teacher for amusement. Letting the black haired teen nod off slowly as the monotonous teaching slurred in his mind; struggling to keep is eyes focused.

Suddenly, he felt the vibration of his cell phone in his jean pocket; his ringer was off and he realized that it was a text he'd gotten. Seeing as he wasn't really interested in the lesson anyways, he pulled out his phone with the ruse of grabbing a calculator from the backpack beside his chair. Hiding the device behind pencil case and papers, he quickly opened the text he got, brown eyes widening slightly at what he read;

'_coon and friends meeting: cartmans basement at 6. dont tell fatass'_

_Coon and Friends?_ Stan wondered, amusedly. The text was from Kenny, the only person who really ever cared about Coon and Friends, minus the Coon of course; they still only kept that name to piss off Cartman. But, this little super hero thing that was a game so long ago had become slightly serious since then.

The group had lost and gained some people, Timmy and Token left but Clyde was still apart of the group, despite his normal friends not being there. Obviously, Kenny, Stan, and Kyle were still there, Cartman was kicked out and it remains so; and, due to un-seeable circumstances, Bradley wasn't in the group anymore… or Earth, for that matter. But, the group had gained a few new faces…

"Stan Marsh, can you repeat the question?" the teacher called. _Crap!_ Stan thought fearfully. _How the fuck did she know I wasn't paying attention?_

"Uh, well… no," he admitted, knowing arguing would be pointless. The teacher glared at the black haired boy for a moment, before tapping the side of her glasses knowing.

"Pay attention, Mr. Marsh," she suggested, a chorus of stifled laughter in the room. With an eye roll, he started writing down the questions, hiding the cell phone in his pencil case; Coon and Friends wasn't the petty little money raising cute group anymore. No, the group of heroes had become true crime fighters; of course, they were only active during serious issues. The most recent chivalry they preformed was ridding America of a group of serial killers when the police were innate; even before that, they stopped a terrorist group and helped round up escaped inmates from a local prison. Police had discovered they could depend on them for situations like that; and, consequently, had learned to ignore the actual Coon, who always seemed to be right behind them to beg for attention.

Stan sighed when the final bell rang at last, shutting his binder and putting his stuff into his bag hurriedly; he needed to find Kyle to see if he got the text too. Hoisting the bag over his shoulder, he followed the crowd out of the room, teacher yelling out reminders about homework over the chatter.

Conveniently, Kyle stood outside the class, leaning against the wall while keeping his hands busy with his phone. Stan walked up to his Jewish friend, smiling.

"Hey, Kyle," he greeted, leaning on the wall beside him.

"Hey Stan," Kyle responded, putting the cell phone in his pocket before looking up at his best friend, returning the smile. "Did Ms. G assign you the algebra project yet?"

"I don't fucking know anymore; it's so boring that I can't concentrate," Stan answered, shaking his head with an amused smile as they started to walk down the halls. Kyle laughed at the statement.

"Be careful; you have to pass to stay in football, jock," he teased. Stan mocked offense, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"That's what I have you for, nerd," he shot back.

"Ugh, seriously, you two need a room," a voice announced behind them.

"Hey, fat ass," Kyle greeted calmly. Cartman glared.

"Hey, Jew," he responded snidely. "Anyways, guys, guess what I'm doing tonight?"

"Your mom?" Stan chuckled in response, earning a glare from Cartman.

"No, I happen to be the winner of a new Limousine," he corrected smugly. "All I have to do is go to Vegas and confirm that I am Eric Cartman! So, screw you guys, cause I'm not going to be giving you any rides to school." Happily and ego satisfied, Cartman trotted off from the two, making Stan roll his eyes; _so that's why Kenny doesn't want him to know._

"Cartman's such a dumbass," Kyle chuckled, entertained. "But, I've got to hand it to Kenny, he's a genius at making things seem legit."

"So, you got the text too?" Stan confirmed in a whisper.

"Uh huh. What do you think he needs?"

"Obviously, it's gotta be important; he isn't Cartman. Although, my Kite outfit needs some tweeking."

"Yeah; it was a bitch to clean my tools after the whole cult thing. Thank god I got my own, or else my dad would've noticed the blood." The two talked casually, lowering their voices when someone looked their way or passed a little too close to talk loudly; all the identity's of Coon and Friends were still secret, some people even wondering who they were. Old members vowed to secrecy, knowing that if they revealed who they were and that they were apart of it, everyone would be arrested for vigilantism. It was a risk everyone had; even if they were the good guys.

"O-Oh, uh, h-hey guys!" Butters greeted, shocking blue eyes meeting the pair as they walked out of the school.

"Hey Butters!" the two answered, pausing when they saw the blonde standing by the fence.

"H-Have you two seen K-Kenny 'round?" he asked, rubbing his fists together nervously.

"Nah, Ken's probably gotten in trouble again; he can never stop arguing with his science teacher," Stan stated with a shrug.

"W-Well, when you see him, tell 'im I can't come," the blonde stated sadly. Kyle looked at him with serious emerald eyes.

"Butters!" he whispered harshly. "Why not? You know you have to!"

"B-But I can't, fella's! M-My parents grounded me b-because they found out I snuck out last time and-,"

"Butters," Stan interrupted, "does it really matter then if you sneak out than sit in your room? If your already in trouble?"

"Yeah, dude, you can't really get into more trouble," Kyle added encouragingly. Butters looked around, conflicted, rubbing his fists against each other quicker nervously.

"W-Well, I guess you're right," he started before adding more confidently, "Y-Yeah! You're right! W-Why, I'll see you guys later!" With that, the nervous teen smiled and ran off to the bus area before they left. The super best friends smiled at each other knowingly; yep, Butters was a member of Coon and Friends.

Butters, aka, Professor Chaos had personally renounced his evil ways for the side of good. Truthfully, after a week in the cage, they had let him out in sympathy and, a month after he was released, he asked Kenny if he could be in the superhero group on the side of good to make up for the trouble he caused. Kenny accepted, though, he was on a kind of parole for a month but, eventually, was accepted as a true member.

Weirdly enough, Butters' alter ego was quite brilliant at coming up with plans to infiltrate when they had serious situations or problems. Huh.

"Kay, dude, I think I'm going to need help with this algebra crap," Stan stated as they walked across fresh snow; Kyle's house was close enough to the high school that they usually just walked there.

"What don't you understand?" he asked, considering.

"The thing with the numbers," Stan answered, grinning like a fool.

"Dumbass," Kyle chuckled. Stan laughed, wrapping his arm around the red-head's shoulder.

"But I'm your dumbass!" Kyle blushed, pushing the arm off his shoulder gently. The two continued, walking to Kyle's and spending a couple hours studying before deciding to get ready to go to Cartman's; Kyle put his Human Kite outfit in a plastic bag before walking down the street with Stan to his house to change. Stan changed into his Toolshed costume in his room, while Kyle changed in his washroom.

Stan's Toolshed outfit was different than from when he was a child; the bulky tool belt he used before was conventionally more compact, only the larger tools now held on it, some smaller tools such as screw drivers and knives on adjusted arm gauntlets. The yellow safety goggles were a more orange colour, tinted to further hide his true identity.

He walked out of his room, fully outfitted, meeting Kyle by the stairs. Kyle's Human Kite costume had been much more changed than Stan's; the kite he used to have on his back was now fashioned under his arms in a workable way. See, the genius mind of the Jewish boy figured out a way to fashion the kite material so that, although he couldn't fly like he originally intended, he figured out how to glide from building to building silently. Testing this was a bitch, especially when he had to explain how he broke his arm one day, and Stan constantly told him against it but Kyle was set; and eventually, his stubbornness won out.

The two superheroes nodded at each other before moving silently out of the house, staying to the shadows in the snowy town on their way to Cartman's. Kyle, the slimmer and lighter, tailed muscled Stan, as they rounded the block, almost to their destination; but, jus as the house came into view, Stan heard Kyle yelp being muffled, turning to kick someone's ass before rolling his eyes.

"Damien, let him go," the tool adorned hero ordered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Gotcha," Damien chuckled, hand over the mouth of the panicked Kyle before releasing him.

"Jesus Christ! Don't fucking do that!" Kyle growled, though his face was flushing over in embarrassment. The Anti-Christ grinned amusedly, adorned in his own superhero costume; yes, Coon and Friends had Satan's son on their side. His identity in Coon and Friends was Lucifer, borrowing the name from his father as his own; he wore a black cloak, most likely not from the mortal world because of how, the further down it was, it dissipated into swirling black clouds. When Kenny commented on it, he said he borrowed it from Grim, whatever that means.

To disguise his face, using some kind of make-up, a streak of black was painted over his eye and down to his jaw, as if it were a scar. Now, of course, Damien wouldn't join a meager mortal thing like this, especially not if it was for the greater good, considering his heritage; nope, he joined for other reasons…

"Oh dear, Damien, it seems you gave Ky- Kite quite a fright," a little British accent voice behind him, the presence coming out of the shadows like a light. Yep, the main reason Damien joined Coon and Friends was because Pip wished to join; and Damien wasn't about to leave the little blonde alone with the bullies of his past.

Pip wore a snow white suit, contrasted against his partners black cloak. He also wore a mask that would match one a person might wear during a masquerade, pure white to match his suit; the only other colour he wore were a rather light blue undershirt, bow, and cuffs. His superhero identity was Gabriel, matching Damien's Lucifer; suggested by the anti-christ, of course.

"Come on guys, let's go," Stan suggested, starting off once more, Kyle staying just a little closer than before as they were followed by Damien and Pip to Cartman's. The four made it to the front door, opening it quietly and entering, hopefully unseen.

"Kids, what have I told you about sneaking around?" Cartman's mother scolded, making the group freeze. Stan chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, Mrs. Cartman," he apologized, grinning. She just laughed.

"Oh, you boys look so handsome in your little costumes; I'll bring down some snacks later," she dismissed, smiling as she walked back upstairs. The four sighed in relief; thank, she wasn't the brightest bulb. They usually snuck by but she never seemed to make the connection between the teenagers that hung out in her basement with the heroes saving the world on TV; again, they took complete advantage of this.

The four hurried into the basement, seeing the other three heroes already there and waiting. Kenny, aka, Mysterion, leaned against the wall, eyes hidden in the shadows of his hood; the only changes he made to his costume was adding a bit of defensive padding, also getting rid of the underwear worn on the outside of his costume. Professor Chaos sat at the table near where Mysterion was, lightly sketching a picture of something, a face it seemed; he'd grown an artistic talent since his juvenile drawings as a kid. And, finally, Clyde was also in the room, looking at something on the computer; his Mosquito costume changed dramatically, the normally weaponless hero had replaced the ketchup packets with a series of needles to match his Mosquito theme. The mask, previously just a paper cone, was now an eye covering mask, the nose extending to a needle sharp point.

"Ah, it's nice of you to come," Mysterion stated in his gruff voice, pushing himself from the wall. "It seems we're all here. Role-call."

"Mosquito," Clyde's nasaly voice announced.

"Gabriel," Pip piped.

"Lucifer," Damien answered.

"P-Professor Chaos," Butters said, distracted.

"Human Kite," Kyle resounded, voice disguised to sound raspy.

"Toolshed," Stan added.

"And Mysterion," Kenny finished, sitting down at the table along with everyone else.

"So, Mysterion? What exactly is the point of this meeting?" Toolshed started, resting his arms on the table, a slight clicking from the metal touching the table.

"During one of my patrols, I noticed the crime rate had gone down considerably in this town," Mysterion started, looking around at all the heroes. "Which is unusual, because there's almost a dozen crimes every night, whether it's theft or prostitution, but now I find almost half that. Even though this town is small, there shouldn't be a huge drop like that practically overnight."

"So, you think someone is stopping the crime?" Gabriel suggested.

"More than likely, yes," Mysterion answered, "But, it can't be one of us because we all know not to bother with these petty crimes."

"Cause it would draw attention and people would know our location," Lucifer added, leaning backwards in his chair to relax.

"Yes, so that would be our problem; if this new hero isn't confronted, our location will be discovered," Mysterion confirmed, adding more solemnly, "We already have a problem with those fucking FBI pricks." The group sat in silence, thinking.

"W-Well, if this person is stopping c-crime, w-won't the media fi-find him soon?" Professor Chaos suggested.

"It seems that we don't have any other options," Mysterion sighed. "This hero is quite good at eluding my surveillance so we'll have to rely on the public news; surely, citizens must've noticed this change."

"Here, I'll turn on the news," Human Kite announced, standing and searching for the remote.

"So, all we can do for now is watch?" Mosquito asked, as Kite turned on the TV up in the corner, volume low. Mysterion looked down at his gloves in thought for a moment before looking up at the red eyed teen further down the table.

"Lucifer, do you think you could do a patrol tonight? Your powers may provide more answers." The teen in the dark surreal cloak chuckled.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do; come on, Gab," Lucifer beckoned, the shorter blonde superhero following bouncily.

"Oh, joy! We have a mission; this is quite exciting, isn't it Da-, I mean, Lucifer?" Gabriel chirped, catching himself as they walked up the stairs and out of the basement, leaving the others watching the news. The five remaining heroes scattered themselves about the room, Professor Chaos returning to his picture with Mysterion sitting on the table beside, turned to face the news, Human Kite and Toolshed hovered behind Mosquito, who searched on the computer for any clues that might relate to their current problem.

After about an hour, long after Cartman's mom came down with a plate of cookies, did something odd show on the news, catching Mysterion's attention.

'…_A pale young man in a cloak jumping from roof to roof…'_

"Hey, guys, listen to this," Mysterion stated, turning the volume up and everyone's attention turned toward the television.

'_This young man was spotted running from the South Park pharmacy, after a couple high men broke in, in an attempt to steal drugs. Police arrived to find the men tied and caught this quick shot of the hero…'_ the screen split from the newscasters face to the clip, showing a blurred movement. The retreating person was wearing a black cloak, along with a black hat and black pants; the cloak flying back from the wind revealing a slim, naked torso, a snowy pale in comparison to the black cloak. The camera pulled close to the face and they paused; though the image was blurry, black hair could be made out, along with a frowning mouth.

But, the most dominant feature on this face was the blue flame that seemed to be shooting backwards along the face from the left eye. _'Though everything was solved without injury, the pharmacy reported, after inventory check, that two bottle of Ritalin were missing. We'll keep you updated on this story as it proceeds…'_

"Hmmm," Kite hummed, pausing the TV and rewinding it to the full body shot of this mysterious superhero. "I almost thought it was Damien but he has a shirt and no hat."

"So, we've found the culprit?" Stan added, looking toward Mysterion.

"It would seem so," he confirmed, nodding. Professor Chaos turned in his chair, looking at the screen for a moment before sketching the figure in detail, before nodding to Kyle who forwarded the video to the face close up, drawing in the pixels in as best realistic detail as possible. He held out the sketchbook.

"W-Well, fella's, that's the best I got," he stated, rubbing his fists together when Mosquito took the book and held it so everyone could see the two pictures.

"Let's see, pale skin, black hair, slim figure, frowning expression…" Kite listed off before Mosquito gasped in epiphany.

"I know who this is… and, considering the drugs taken, it's even better to think that," the brown-haired hero murmured, squinting slightly.

"Who is it?" Mysterion asked.

"Craig Tucker."

~!~!~!~!~

"Shit," Craig murmured, knowing the police had caught him on tape before he ran. _So much for staying secret_, he thought grimly. But, at least those druggies gave him the chance to try something he'd been thinking about for a while. As the dark clad hero jumped and leaped from roof to roof, he shivered; the shirtless part of his outfit was a split decision on his part. Something his boyfriend was slightly against this whole thing.

He twitched, feeling himself being watched; normally, he'd have ignored it but he was more alert tonight, after his little mistake at the drug store. _I'll have to lose whoever's tailing me, _he decided, slowing his movements and jumping into the alley below, easily blending with the shadows, running before pressing himself behind a dumpster, hiding.

He watched as a flash of two people passed; a teen with an almost surreal cloak that turned to clouds ran by, a younger teen clinging to his back tightly in white, blonde hair bouncing as they ran. Craig frown deepened when he recognized them; _Damien and Pip from school?_

Sure, the disguises would fool anyone who didn't go to the same school but he was certain it was them; the two stuck to each other like glue. But, he wondered why they were tailing him in this alley?

With a quick glance at his wristwatch, he started running the opposite way the duo went, uncaring about his previous wonderings. It was almost eight now, and he wanted to hurry. Craig kicked the wall to jump up back on the roofs, almost slipping on the snow once before regaining his balance and running across silently. Finally, he reached the roof he was specifically looking for.

Preaching on the edge of the roof like a gargoyle, he paused before falling down, gripping the cold window sill and knocking on the glass; a resounding scared gasp elicited from the action followed by an 'oh god, Jesus Christ!' making the raven haired teen roll his eyes.

"Tweek, open the fucking window," he ordered calmly, yet firmly. There was a rustling sound before the window opened slowly.

"Ack! Oh, jeez, I'm sorry," the blonde mumbled, twitching, "I swear, it was the gnomes. Agh!" With an amused smirk, Craig hoisted himself inside, closing the window behind him while Tweek stood on the other side of the room, fiddling with the buttons on the shirt he threw on quickly before Craig came in, wearing the costume Tweek became used to.

"Augh! Um, Craig?" Tweek started, tired hazel eyes flickering from the floor to the shirtless Craig. "A-Are you still doing the crime fighting thing?" he murmured.

"Would I be wearing this if I wasn't? Plus, I can't stop anymore; cops caught me on tape," Craig informed. Tweek's eyes went comically large.

"THEY WH- Mmph!" the blonde's outburst was silenced when Craig covered his mouth with his hand, holding his arms down from flailing with almost a hug-like hold, waiting for the tensing coffee-addict to sit still.

"Shhh, Tweek, calm down," Craig murmured, nuzzling his neck soothingly. Tweek gasped into the hand but slowly relaxed, the twitching going from erratic to mild once more. Craig moved the hand from his mouth to wrap around his waist, pulling the twitchy blonde close and placing a small kiss on his neck.

"Look, all I have to do is slowly get off the radar," the normally apathetic teen murmured, feeling the spastic blonde shudder. "Plus, I've found what I was looking for." He let go of the twitchy teen, walking over to the bed, signaling for him to follow suit. With a twitch, Tweek followed to the bed, sitting beside the hero dressed Craig, who pulled out a bottle from his pocket.

"This stuff's called _Ritalin_; it should help you focus a bit more. If anything, it should cut down the twitchiness," the pale teen said, holding out the bottle. Tweek nodded, taking the bottle and emptying two pills into his palm, swallowing them quickly; the two teens waited in suspense.

"So? Did it work?" Craig asked, leaning forward.

"I-I don't feel – _ack_ – different," the blonde stated.

"Well, let's just see," Craig murmured against the pale lips, pressing them against his. Tweek shuddered, wrapping his arms around the other teen in encouragement, wanting more; Craig slowly, calculatedly moved forward, lips locked, so that he leaned over the blonde, kisses slow and passionate but him dominant.

Tweek felt Craig's tongue, reveling in the fact he wasn't afraid, he reached back with his own, pulling the naked torso closer. Craig moved his hands to the blonde slim waist, slowly moving one hand to move up his shirt, feeling the skin hidden under mismatched buttons, the blonde moaning quietly. The sound made Craig moan himself.

_Oh, fuck; I can't believe we made it this far, _the raven haired hero thought hazily, groaning and hardening at the thought of actually being able to go all the way with Tweek tonight.

Said blonde was also hazy in mind, hands lazily gripping at Craig's hair. He was happy, excited, that they may just be able to do this…

Until he felt Craig's hand start to unbutton his shirt, then his anxiety returned; _Wait! What if I'm hallucinating? What if Craig doesn't want me after this! My parents might hear! Augh! I- I need space!_

"A-Ack! Cr-Craig! Stopstopstop!" Tweek ordered frantically. Craig immediately drew away, though sighing reluctantly. Tweek's face was flushed, shirt halfway undone as he curled in on himself, as if to get away from Craig; the hero sighed again, sadly this time.

"Guess it didn't work," he stated, feeling the black jeans press against his crotch tightly.

"I-I'm sorry, Craig," Tweek apologized in a mumble. "I-I'm really trying; I really want this. _So_ much, augh! B-But, I can't stop thinking about what_ might_ happen…" Craig smiled slowly, stroking the blonde's cheek lovingly.

"Yeah, I know; I doubted this would work anyways," he stated. "I thought maybe if you were calmer, this would work; desperate attempt, really." Tweek, hands shaking, reached forward hesitantly, hugging Craig shakily.

"I – I really do want to try," the blonde muttered, audible only to Craig. "You-You've done everything for me; I'm trying my best."

"Tweek, even though what your saying is sweet and all, it's not exactly helping my little problem," Craig struggled with a strained laugh. Tweek gasped, jumping back.

"Oh, god! Jesus Christ! Sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" he apologized, twitching and blushing madly. Craig smirked, feeling his own face heat up.

"May I use your washroom?"

~!~!~!~!~

Omnomnom, I luv Creek! ^^ Adorable!

Yep, I was inspired by the Coon and friends episodes in season fourteen and also a picture of Craig as Black Rock Shooter. Watching the episodes, I was like, why doesn't Craig have a costume? So, I made him one! ^^

Yep, this fic will mainly focus on Creek, but I also plan to include Bunny, Style, Dip, and Gregstophe when the time is right. Course, this is merely an idea I want to put out there.

Tell me what cha think and if I should continue or not! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Flame

Summary: Coon and Friends reform after a new superhero emerges from the darkness, along with villainous threats directed at their tiny town… slash, though mainly creek.

A/N: I like how this story has been received so far! God, I've been ignoring my other stories too! Especially my ZaDR one; aw, I feel bad for it now. Yep, I own nothing but this story. South Park belongs to Matt and Trey… sadly.

Gah, short chapter is short! But, I updated... PRAISE ME! And acrylic paint is a bitch. -_- Some Dip, if anything. Pathetic chapter, I'm so tired.

~!~!~!~!~

Craig slept in bed with Tweek that night, exhausted; the blonde pushed down his fears enough to let the raven haired teen sleep beside him in a cuddle. Tweek was mostly awake that night, watching his heroic boyfriend sleep while he drifted in and out of consciousness, his insomnia denying him the sleep most needed to function during the day.

He promised Craig he'd awaken him at around four in the morning so that he could get home before his alarm went off; Tweek ran a twitchy, loving touch over the sleeping teens face, blushing when he let his eyes gaze at the slim, fairly near naked form. Craig had shed the long cloak and threw the black hat on Tweek's dresser so he was only wearing the black pants; the blonde twitched when Craig subconsciously reached out, allowing himself to be held by the unconscious hero.

He really did want to go further with Craig; but, then his mind would always deceive him, bringing up all these different scenarios and fears. And, every time Tweek saw the disappointment in Craig's normally apathetic ice blue eyes, it pained Tweek. _Why can't I do this? _Tweek wondered drowsily, nestling his face into the crook of Craig's neck, letting sleep take him for a small time.

Unknowingly, the sleeping lovers didn't know someone was watching them…

~!~!~!~!~

"Aw, don't they look cute together, Lucifer?" Gabriel cooed, still clinging to the demon's back as he levitated so they could view through the window.

"Honestly, Gab, shut up," he responded, rolling his blood red eyes, though he smirked, practically sensing the resulting pout on the British boys fair lips.

"Well, that wasn't very polite," the little hero responded, but rested his head on the demon's shoulder, not continuing until Damien floated down from the window, planting his feet in the snow with a crunch.

"Ah, so do we return to Mysterion now?" the blonde asked, jumping onto the ground as well. "Tell him what we found?" The blonde suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into a warm chest. A face buried itself in his blonde bob-length hair, sighing deeply.

"You're so ravishable, Pip; do you know that?" Damien's silky demonic voice murmured sensually; the blonde's face flushed adorably at the attention.

"N-Now, Damien, I'm Gabriel right now," Pip stuttered, nervously. The demon smirked again, pulling the smaller blonde closer.

"Alright, Gabriel; let's go report to Mysterion… But, after we're home, we're playing our own little game," he murmured, trailing a kiss on the shorter ones neck. The two started dissolving, as if turning into clouds; the cloak Damien wore when he became Lucifer was a surreal one, adding to his own magical capabilities. The swirling clouds the cloak dissipated into now climbed, making the two beneath the cloak disappear without a trace.

Tweek opened the window again, looking down confusedly.

"Ack! I could've sworn I heard voices!" he mumbled, before closing the window once more, locking it.

~!~!~!~!~

Mysterion, Human Kite, Toolshed, Professor Chaos, and Mosquito waited for the angel-demon pair to return, bored. The stuttering blonde with the metal mask had returned to his sketchbook, creating a detailed sketch of Mysterion, who was sitting on the table again, resting his head against wall and watching the artist carefully. Mosquito had become bored of searching Craig and this new superhero and began playing an online zombie game, the sound in the room fighting between the news and the strangled moans of dying zombies. Kite and Tool had become quite tired, seeing as it was almost midnight, and were sitting on the floor against the wall, lids drooping.

Mysterion sighed, resisting rolling his stick neck and ruining the picture the villain-turned-hero was drawing.

"…Are you finished your drawing, Chaos?" the hooded hero asked. The blonde boy jumped, surprised by the gruff voice, making the hero smirk.

"U-Uh, yeah, M-Mysterion!" he stuttered. "Y-You didn't have to sit still, y'know; I- I was just…" The hooded hero sat up, resting his gloved arms on his knees before turning the picture so he could see it.

"It's good," he stated simply, though he was actually stunned by the amount of detail in the pencil sketch of him. It was quite realistic; Chaos stammered at the compliment received from the hero.

"Gee, thanks, Ke- uh, Mysterion," the blonde stammered, rubbing his knuckles together and the visible parts of his face blushing. The hooded hero smirked, amused by the reaction he got from the blonde before looking towards the stairs with worry.

"They should've been back by now," he stated. "If they don't hurry, Cartman'll get here and go ape shit if he knew we'd been doing this."

"Maybe they got, 'caught up' if you know what I mean," Mosquito said, with an eye roll.

"They wouldn't do that; they never have before," Mysterion dismissed, glancing at the teen on the computer. With an indignant eye roll, the bloodsucker themed hero turned back to his computer, zoning out before a pair of hands covered his eyes; he yelped in surprise, hand instinctively reaching to the syringe on his belt, and stabbing it into the arm that the hand belonged to, hearing a snap of metal.

"Peek-a-boo," a voice chuckled, making Mosquito growl.

"Goddamn it, Dami- Lucifer!" the victim exclaimed when he pulled his hands away. "Seriously, stop fucking doing that to people."

"I don't think I will; too entertaining to let go," the demon stated, stifling amused laughter. The cheery little British hero walked over to the table, fixing his mask slightly as he stood before the unspoken 'leader' of Coon and Friends.

"Well, we have found out that this new hero is Craig Tucker!" he announced. "And that the reason he's doing this has something to do with Tweek, whom he appears to care for quite fondly!" Mysterion nodded, eyes thoughtful.

"Didn't think they were like that but, that's rather informative," he murmured. "Thanks, guys, for coming. I'll message you when we have anouther meeting; I'm going to find some place other than fat ass' basement. Eventually, he won't fall for the same joke again." With that final announcement, he watched as the group left; demon-angel pair dissolving away under the cloak, Stan nudged Kyle and the two dragged themselves up the stairs, and Chaos followed behind, glancing at Mysterion for a moment before continuing. Mosquito, however, hung back for longer than usual.

"Something wrong, Mosquito?" Mysterion asked, leaning against the wall as he walked toward him. Surprisingly, the hero walked over, pulling the mask off his face and putting it on the table.

"I quit," he stated simply, taking off the sash of syringes as well.

"Why?"

"Look, Kenny, nothing happens around here anymore; last time something serious happened, I was the odd one out. You're the leader, Damien and Pip have a place here; and Stan and Kyle are your best friends. Hell, even Butters is more useful than I am; I just don't want to hold anyone back," Clyde explained. Mysterion sighed.

"Losing anouther member places the team short, Clyde; you'd be doing more harm by leaving than staying."

"Look, Kenny, you've already seen what Craig is doing; get him. I'm just too fucking busy to be doing this anymore; between football, honors classes, and working at the theatre, staying up late, playing hero and running from the cops is going to start weighing my normal life down." Clyde's intense stare broke for a moment, directed at the floor. "If we ever got caught…"

"I understand; it was an honor to have you on the team for so long, Mosquito." With an understanding nod between the two, Clyde turned and walked away. Mysterion looked down at the discarded mask and weapons; he did realize how left out Clyde must've felt in the gang.

Mosquito was the only hero who didn't have a regular partner in the group; Kite and Tool were with each other, naturally, as well as with Gab and Luc, and Mysterion often paired himself with Chaos. Normally, if Token were still in the group, Clyde would be paired with him, but Token also left after a while; he thought it was childish and would rather be with his girlfriend on Saturday nights.

_Really, it was only a matter of time_, Mysterion thought with a sigh. _This gives us all the more reason to recruit Craig; but how are we going to convince that asshole to join us? _Then, something else occurred to him. _Is Craig even a hero? What if he's a villain?_ Craig's entire superhero/villain identity was a mystery; Mysterion was beginning to think it was just something he threw together last minute.

With a thoughtful hum, the hooded hero ambled out of the basement and through the living room, disappearing into the shadows once he was out of the home.

_I'll confront him tomorrow._

~!~!~!~!~!~

Craig sat in his Chemistry class, chin resting in his palm, the normal bored expression in his ice blue eyes; out of all of his classes, this was the one he and Tweek didn't share. They even had Gym and Lunch together. _But,_ Craig thought in the most optimistic way he could muster (being Craig), _lunch is next so we can go to his parents coffee house. Fuck yes._

So, Craig suffered through the boring class, listening to the formulas, and scientific explanations, with little actual interest; only occasional note taking so the teacher doesn't have a cow and accuse him of not listening to the lesson. He resisted a yawn, exhausted and aching; jumping from roof to roof was killer for his legs.

A piece of paper fell on his desk, his eyes flickering down at the paper briefly before opening it and reading the message.

_Craig, I know who you are; meet me on the roof of the elementary school at 9:30 tonight._

_Mysterion_

The only surprise that showed on his face was the slight glance around the room, before he ripped the paper and put the shreds in his binder. Of course he knew Mysterion by reputation, and that he was a kid from their fourth grade class but, really, the identity was still a mystery, along with anyone else in his group. _But, in this class…?_

The only people from that class back then presently in this chemistry class was Kyle, Stan, Token, Pip, and Cartman; he immediately ruled out the last one, seeing as _everyone_ knows the failure that's the Coon. He figured Pip was too small and scrawny, plus his cheery british voice could never match the gruff, scratchy ruse the hooded hero uses. So, Token, Stan, or Kyle? It still didn't make sense to him.

"Damn it, Cartman!" Kyle suddenly burst out.

"Kyle, what's the problem _this time_?" the teacher growled, this behaviour expected of the pair. Even split up across the room, they fought constantly.

"Cartman's belittling my religion again and has a page covered in swastikas!" he accused.

"EY! The swastika is a sign of PEACE! You with respect mah-,"

"Cartman, Kyle, to the office again," the teacher ordered before a brawl could start.

"But I didn't-,"

"NOW!" The class chuckled as the two left, again, Stan sending the red head a sympathetic look while Craig simply diverted his gaze to the window. This happened every other day, it was actually starting to piss Craig off; with the teacher's back turned, he flipped off the empty doorway just for the small release of his frustration. Sighing, he continued to ponder over the note for the rest of class.

Even after that, Tweek could feel something was on Craig's mind but didn't question it. Eventually, it was late enough that Craig made an excuse to depart from the concerned blonde and ran home, prepared to meet the hero known as Mysterion. He quickly stripped down before pulling on the black jeans and wrapping the cloak on him, also switching out his blue chullo for the black one hidden within his closet; the most time consuming part of his costume was the vibrant blue flame painted over his left eye.

Because girly Craig was not, he used a neon blue and metallic silver acrylic paint mixture over make-up; he'd never hear the end of it if anyone, especially his dad, found blue eye make-up in his closet. The paint can be much more easily explained, even if scrubbing it off was a bitch to do.

Once the flame was done, shining in the low lighted room and creating the illusion of making Craig's icy blue eyes almost flicker and glow like a flame, he grabbed the final item from his closet before departing; the long, thin, yet lethal sword within it's holster. He grabbed it carelessly, clipped it to his belt, and then walked over to his window; the sky was dark.

The clock on his nightstand read that it was almost 9; he decided it would be best to go now, before it got too late.

Crouching on the window sill and glancing around, he suddenly jumped up, grabbing hold of the gutter and flipping himself onto the roof using his muscles; although he had lean muscles, weaker than most, he could handle the weight of his own body, unlike some of the stronger boys he knew. Crouching on the roof, he figured out the best way to get to the school by roof and started his silent run, hopping from one roof to the next; the only problems he ever had were when he crossed some snow covered ice but he easily recovered.

_This Mysterion guy better be fucking serious about whatever he wants from me,_ Craig thought. _What the hell could he want anyways?_

To be continued…

~!~!~!~!~!~

Sorry bout the sudden ending, but I haven't posted for a while so I want to say that I'm still here, just suffering from my curse; insomnia! What a bitch it is, to go a week without sleep.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! And happy belated Valentines to the rest of you, coincidently the same date of my birth. Heh, Beyond Birthday. ^^

Yeah, really, don't expect many updates! I only did this because I really want to continue this story but it's soooooooooooooo tedious! Cal me lazy, which I am, but I want to sleep! BECAUSE I'VEBEEN AWAKE FOR OVER 140 HOURS! Ugh.

Good night to you, good wandering-around-town-past-midnight-boredom for me. Let's hope I'm not abducted! Naw, I won't, the persons know me…..

I also apologize for crappy grammar or weird sentence structure near end but my mind is dead today. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Flame

Summary: Coon and Friends reform after a new superhero emerges from the darkness, along with villainous threats directed at their tiny town… slash, though mainly creek.

A/N: Random update, sorry to disappear on you people. Here ya go, honestly don't know where this story is going…But, I try my best.

~!~!~!~!~

Craig stood on the roof of the school, arms crossed across naked torso, shivering. He'd been standing there for longer than fifteen minutes and he was starting to get pissed off; if Mysterion knew about him, he must know how… _revealed_ his costume is, to the elements. Honestly, it wasn't his best decision but, in truth, he thought it might be kinky for Tweek; this thought made a smirk come to his face.

"Hello, Craig," a gruff voice greeted, a shadow approaching over the edge of the roof.

"About time, Mysterion," Craig responded, disgruntled as the hooded face came into view.

"I apologize for my late arrival; I was held up by some other business." Craig stared at the hero with his usual, apathetic stare.

"So, why did you call me out?" he inquired, pulling the cloak around him as he crossed his arms. Mysterion jumped onto a higher area of the roof, sitting down.

"Well, Craig, Coon and Friends were keeping tabs on you for a few days and we decided to intervene after noticing that, while you seem to be stopping thieves, you're also stealing drugs; specifically, ADD and hyperactivity defusing types," Mysterion stated. "It would seem you're trying to help your little boyfriend Tweek, I assume?"

"What's your point?" Craig growled impatiently.

"Coon and Friends are prepared to offer help for you, in return of you assisting us."

"Huh, I wouldn't think your faggotty little group was recruiting."

"Mosquito has retired, under certain circumstances, along with the fact that, since your heroic escapade, more attention has been drawn toward South Park from the high crime drop," Mysterion explained, resting his chin in his palm. "As well as that, you seem like you'd be an invaluable addition to the team; you're one of the few people in this hick town that actually seems to _have_ a mind." Craig leant against the wall behind him; the chimney, most likely. The apathetic gaze had a contemplating glint.

"What are you offering me for joining?" he asked. Mysterion resisted a smirk.

"If you were to join us, we'd agree to assist in whatever situation you need help in; be it personal or threatening, we'd be there. Along with that," he paused, glancing away from Craig's ice blue eyes before looking back, "you'd have the privilege of knowing the identities of everyone within the group… After we feel we can trust you, of course," he added. The raven haired hero looked up in thought; to know the identity of the group and to be assisted by them when needed…

"What about Tweek though?" he asked suddenly. "Would he be able to know?" Mysterion hesitated, caught off-guard.

"Uhhh…" he started, voice slipped before he coughed and gruffly asked, "Well, we could place him as your partner-,"

"No," Craig interrupted firmly, standing up straight. "Tweek is not risking his life for anything." The hooded hero was taken aback by the aggressive response. _Guess he really does have emotions sometimes, _he thought.

"If he won't contribute to the group, he can't know our identities," Mysterion stated. "However, he could come to the meetings, if you wish." Craig sighed.

"Fine, I'll join," he stated monotonously. "As long as Tweek is kept safe, that's all I really care about." Mysterion paused before smiling.

"I'll text you when we have a meeting," he informed. "You'll figure out who I am then." Craig heard a noise to his left, turning his head briefly, before turning back to Mysterion; his eyes widened when he realized the hero wasn't there anymore.

"The fuck…" he murmured, looking at the footprints left in the snow. He would've heard the snow crunch at the very least…

~!~!~!~!~

Over the next few days, Craig went about his daily routine, minus the hero parts; he woke up, went to school, hung out at Tweek's, tried to get laid, and went home. As he wandered through the halls, he felt as paranoid as Tweek, glancing at anyone who stared at him for too long in suspicion; any of them could be Mysterion or one of the other members of Coon and friends. Any of them could know what _he _was; if anything, not knowing was either scaring him or pissing him off.

And Craig Tucker doesn't do scared.

He walked to where his locker was, noticing the twitchy blonde standing there, along with Clyde and Token. They were group that always stuck together, ever since third grade.

"Hey Cr-Craig," Tweek mumbled, flinching as Craig fumbled with the lock.

"Skipping Gym again, Donovan?" Craig asked, turning the tumbler.

"Mr. M. doesn't give a shit; I'm his star quarterback," Clyde stated with a smirk. "As long as I'm at practice, I'll still be at the top of the class."

"Fucking cheat," Token chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Mr. M. would kick my ass if I skipped; he's like a fucking drill sergeant." Craig put his bag into his locker and started grabbing some different binders. Tweek glanced around nervously, Clyde raising an eyebrow at him.

"What's up, Tweek? You're twitching more than normal today," he stated. Tweek's eyes widened.

"Gah! N-No, it's just…" he trailed off, looking towards the double doors leading to the outside fearfully. Craig closed his locker, making Tweek turn and flinch violently.

"Geez, you're like a fucking vibrator today," Token commented, watching the shaking Tweek carefully. Craig sighed and put his hand on Tweek's shoulder, causing the twitchy blonde to freeze for a moment, his hazel eyes caught by the ice blue of Craig's.

"Tweek, it's okay." And that's all it takes. The jittery blonde let out a shuddery breath before nodding and smiling up at the raven haired boy. Clyde and Token shared an understanding glance as they watched; Tweek and Craig's relationship was an unspoken variable in the group, a situation where it wasn't spoken of, only known. Craig released the blonde's shoulder with the smallest of smiles.

"Hey, Token? Didn't you get some new game or something?" Craig asked, looking at the dark-skinned teen.

"Hell yeah! The Kinzin X 3D, not even on the market in Japan yet and my dad got it for my birthday; it's actually pretty sick, playing shooters and zombie shit. It's kickass," he explained as they started towards the door.

"Ack! What z-zombie games?" Tweek asked with eyes wide.

"Uh, Blind Vengeance 1 to 4, X Blood, Hell's Playground, and a crap load of games I haven't even opened yet." As the four of them started down the road, Craig looked back for a moment, his gaze caught by something in the sky; a large, dark storm cloud loomed ominously in the horizon behind the school, cracks of silent white lightening spiking through it. The chullo adorned teen glared at it for a moment before continuing to follow the other three.

_This is entire week has been completely fucked up,_ Craig decided.

When they reached Token's house, they all went into the basement and immediately dove into the video games. Half way through kicking Clyde's avatar's ass, Craig heard his phone ring from the table he'd left it on.

"Shit," he grumbled, putting down the controller and stalking up the stairs, Clyde chuckling smugly as he started shooting Craig's defenseless character with a comically overlarge bazooka. The raven haired boy made up to the table, picking up the phone, Kenny McCormick having sent him a text message.

"I swear to fucking god, McCormick, if you sent me another picture of your fucking dick…" Craig growled, remembering the last time he read a message from the perverted blonde as he flipped the phone open. His icy eyes read the short message, widening slightly:

_coon and friends. 7: 00. our members luc and gab will get you. dont bring tweek today._

In all of his seventeen years of life, Craig would've _never_ guessed the parka wearing, voice muffled, observant pervert Kenny McCormick would be the gruff voiced, mysterious and reclusive Mysterion; if anyone, Craig would've thought Stan Marsh, or perhaps Christophe, if he didn't have the heavy French accent. Kenny McCormick…

_Wait a moment,_ Craig thought. Kenny McCormick wasn't in his chemistry class when he got the note from Mysterion… Was this some kind of sick joke? Of course, he wouldn't expect any less from the notorious Kenny McCormick but, really, the timing was too convenient. So, either Kenny was Mysterion and someone in his chemistry class is one of the other heroes, _or,_ it was the other way around, where Kenny was merely a pawn to Mysterion, who was someone in his chemistry class.

_But who?_ That question just seemed to keep coming up in his mind because no one in his class seemed like Mysterion material; Pip was too small and scrawny to be Mysterion, Cartman couldn't be him for the opposite reason, as he figured before, and the only three others in that class were Token, Stan, and Kyle. Stan, again, did seem the most plausible choice; Craig decided to trust this conviction of his. Kenny couldn't be anything that important, Mysterion probably just made him message instead to protect his identity or something. It couldn't be that easy.

"Cr-Craig? I-Is something wrong?" came a mumbled question from behind him. He turned, eyes locking with those large hazel orbs that never rested; Craig smirked softly, closing his phone and putting it into his pocket.

"Not really," he responded, shrugging. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something; I'm in Coon and Friends now."

"WHAT?" Tweek screeched, jumping in surprise.

"Shh," Craig shushed, wrapping his arms around the blonde's trembling shoulders, pulling him protectively into his chest. "Tweek, it's alright; if anything, this'll be better than before." Tweek started twisting in his arms, trying to escape.

"N-No! It's too much pressure!" he cried, trying to push his raven haired lover away. Craig let him go, knowing that he could end up with quite a few bruises if he tried to hold on to the spastic blonde. Tweek backed away, twisting his shirt in his fists and averting his eyes from the icy orbs watching him. "Wh-what if so-something happens? I mean, you've been doing this- this thing! – and, what if, and – and…"

"Tweek, nothing's going to happen," Craig insisted firmly. The blonde looked at him with wide eyes again, flickering between the blue eyed teen to the floor indecisively. "If anything, this'll be better; there'll be a group of heroes, who are all in our school, who've agreed to help in whatever problem." Tweek was still shaking his head.

"B-But, I d-didn't want you to-,"

"Tweek, I want to do this; I just want you to know there is nothing to be afraid of." The jittery blonde looked away in silence before he walked towards Craig, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Craig, in cautious shock, wrapped his own arms around Tweek's back, sighing deeply into his blonde hair.

"Th-Thank you," Tweek muttered against Craig. Craig smirked into the blonde mess of hair.

"Anything for you, Tweekers."

~!~!~!~!~!~

Clad in costume with sword hanging at the hip, Craig waited on his roof; Kenny – or possibly Mysterion, Craig added mentally - wasn't very specific with his text. It was a couple minutes to seven and the black haired teen waited, looking at the vague text once more.

"Luc and Gab…" he murmured, leaning on the chimney near him. He thought back to the news reports about the group, trying to put a face to the two names but drawing a blank; _must be short for something…_

Suddenly, two hands flew over his face, covering his eyes.

"Holy shit!" he gasped, right hand on the handle of his sword as he turned, and drew it from the hilt, trying to slice whoever was attacking him. His sword stopped abruptly, as if he were trying to slice metal; except, when he focused on what he was hitting, it was the side of an arm. He jumped back slightly in alarm.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed. A dark chuckle responded and an exasperated sigh came from behind the person.

"Lucifer, you really should stop doing that to people," a high voice with a British accent stated. Craig focused and realized who these two were; Damien and Pip. He'd seen them the night he stopped those shoplifters. _So this is the reason they were dressed up; it's their costume, _Craig realized.

"Oh well. So, Craig, or whatever your hero name is, I'm Lucifer and this is Gabriel," the hero with the black mark across his face informed, red eyes glowing. Craig stared at the two apathetically.

"So, you're the two Mysterion sent to get me?" The contradictory pair glanced at each other before Gabriel stepped forward, blue eyes sparkling behind the white masquerade mask.

"Yes, but only for today, just so you know where the new headquarters is," the blonde informed.

"New?" Craig asked.

"We used to be in Cartman's basement but that fatass always insisted on being in the group," Lucifer explained. "We just tricked him into leaving whenever we needed to use it. Thankfully, Mysterion's been fixing up a new place over the past few weeks so we don't have to deal with his constant whining anymore." Craig merely nodded in understanding, before the light and dark pair started off, the raven haired hero close behind.

That's something I didn't think about, Craig suddenly realized. A hero identity… As he jumped to the next roof, he realized he'd have to think of something, unless all of this was for nothing. _All this effort wasted just because I forgot to make a nickname._

Craig noticed they were headed towards Stark's Pond, into a denser patch of forest. They hopped from branch to branch, icy eyes noticing that these branches were purposefully clearing a path. Mysterion must be really dedicated to this group, going to all this trouble.

The demon-angel pair jumped to the ground, Craig close behind. Pip stepped out into an area clear of vegetation.

"Mysterion chose this place since the trees circle it completely and the hunting trails are on the other side of the forest," Damien explained. "The only people who'd come around here would be kids exploring but the circle of trees is only accessible from that opening ten metres off the ground." Craig nodded, looking over at Pip, who wiped snow off what looked like a hubcap with a keypad.

"The code is 80085," the blonde informed, typing it in. Craig snorted.

"Kenny's idea," Damien commented as the circular silver door swung open. Pip jumped down into the opening and started descending, the dark haired males following close behind. The walls were made of dirt, wooden beams appearing periodically.

"This is the area most under construction," the blonde stated, looking back at the two in the dark. "Mysterion wanted to get the main room done as fast as possible so we'd be out of Cartman's way. So, just be careful around here." After a few minutes of directing themselves in the dark tunnel, icy blue eyes widened at the site of a metal room at the end of the tunnel, with artificial light shining and reflecting off the metal surfaces. He noticed some movement within the room as well, voices also echoing down the tunnel.

"Cartm…trying… clouds…"

"Good, you three are here," Mysterion said as the trio walked into the room. The hooded hero sat on the back of a large couch that was facing a large screen TV sitting on the wall. Two other heroes sat on the couch and another sat at a small table with a laptop, though he was writing something on a separate piece of paper.

Mysterion jumped off the back of the couch and to the centre of the room. "Well, this is the new headquarters; it may not look like much but we've got satellite and working internet. Enough for decent surveillance, at least."

"How'd you get satellite and internet way out here?" Craig asked.

~!~!~!~ In town…~!~!~!~!~

Mr. Garrison sat at the bar, complaining to the other men sitting nearby.

"And it's just strange, goddammit! Why, I don't use it that much and my bill is still a hundred dollars more than I should be paying! The company doesn't care either!"

"Ya ever think maybe you're using more than ya think?" Jimbo asked, sipping his beer.

"I wouldn't worry 'bout it, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey commented. "Plus, they're the only company nearby. You wouldn't want to piss them off or they'll just cut it off completely, m'kay?" Mr. Garrison sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just feel like _someone's_ taking advantage of me."

~!~!~!~ Back at headquarters… ~!~!~!~!~

"How we got it really doesn't matter," Mysterion stated. "So, that's Toolshed and Human Kite on the couch and Professor Chaos over at the desk. You've already met Lucifer and Gabriel, of course."

"And fell victim to Lucifer's pranking," Gabriel commented, rolling his eyes. The red eyed teen punched his shoulder lightly.

"Yes, I'll need to talk to you about that," Mysterion responded with a slight glare toward Lucifer, who grinned back menacingly.

"So, Craig, who are you?" Toolshed called out from the couch.

"Yeah, have you thought up what your hero identity is? Or just gonna make it easy for the cops?" Kite joked, receiving a glare from the icy eyed hero.

"Just call me Blue or something," Craig suggested uncaringly.

"Dude, that's lame," Toolshed commented. Sounds like Stan, Craig decided. After carefully looking at the other heroes, Craig was wondering if he was wrong about Kenny. Kenny could actually be the one under the hood…

"What about Blue Flame, fellas?" Professor Chaos asked, turning in his chair to face the others. "Cause, well, y'know, the blue flame over your eye and it'd be easy to remember and whatnot…"

Craig sighed, "Whatever, I really don't give a shit."

_And the blue flame sparked to life, unaware of the shadows flickering closer…_

~!~!~!~!~

A/N:

80085 = BOOBS

Because you can't spell penis on a calculator. :D I would know, I've tried!

As well, the Kinzin X 3D doesn't exist! I'm not someinsider person, I just came up with it off the top of my head. If something comes out with that name, I have no relation to it! :3


End file.
